Sampah fic, file TsukiKage yang terlantar
by Tiga Piring Gelas Kaca kucing
Summary: A TsukiKage fic. Ini adalah kumpulan file yang tak pernah atau terlalu lama menganggur di alat ketik Author. Setiap chapter berbeda dengan yang lain, tidak melanjutkan cerita selanjutnya. Lebih pendek dari kuku jari. Drabble bukan drabble. Gaje. OOC dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya. Kritikan membangun di terima dengan lapang dada.
1. Chapter 1

Jelaslah cerita ini tidak akan dimulai dengan bagaimana perasaan mereka tumbuh. Mengetahui dari mana awalnya pun sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri.

Dimulai dari kegiatan bola voli. Pandangan mereka bertemu, satu penuh dengan rasa percaya diri yang lain melihat dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Heh, lihat saja aku akan mengalahkan si 'Raja lapangan' ini dan menjadi anggota reguler hanya untuk mencemoohnya," batin Tsukishima Kei dengan dongkol, entah dapat dari mana ia perasaan ingin menginjak-injak wajah seorang Kageyama Tobio serta membuatnya putus asa.

Tapi ia salah, mereka menang pada akhirnya.

Meski Kei sudah memanas-manasi mereka tapi tida berpengaruh.

"Aku yang akan memukul bolanya! Walau bagaimanapun kau melemparnya aku akan datang dan memukulnya!" si matahari itu berseru dengan percaya diri, Kei bahkan tak mau mengingat dengan jelas apa yang di katakannya.

Ia hanya ingin si Ou-sama melihatnya.

Ada maksud apa sebenarnya dia ini?

Mereka malah seperti bermesraan di lapangan bola voli daripada bertanding dengannya.

Baiklah sepertinya Kei harus mulai sedikit serius menghadapi mereka.

Tunggu dia sebenarnya ingin memblok bola atau pandangan Hinata terhadap Tobio?

Mungkin kedua-duanya karena dia sebelumnya tak pernah seserius ini mengenai bola voli sejak kejadian degan kakaknya dulu, Kei memiliki ambisi untuk memenangkan pertandingan kali ini walau ia menutupinya dengan sikap biasa saja.

Dan begitulah pertandingan antara Tsukishima Kei dengan Kageyama Tobio berakhir dengan di menangkan tim lawan.

Kei mulai menimang-nimang untuk undur diri dari klub voli.

"Kau juga pakailah!" salah satu senpainya dengan ramah memberinya jersey tim karasuno untuk pertama kalinya. Secara terbuka mencoba membawanya bergaul dengan mereka.

Kei akan menolaknya, "Tidak, Aku nanti saja..."

"Kau malu, ya?" Kei kembali kesal, senpai botaknya belum selesai, "Jangan dipikirkan. Pakailah. Pakai,"

Kei menyerah dan memakainya, mereka berbaris dengan menggunakan jersey itu. Dia memakai wajah bosannya bahkan ketika Hinata memamerkan jerseynya.

Lalu Takeda-sensei memberitahukan jika mereka akan berlatih tanding dengan Aoba Johsai. Tapi kenapa dengan wajah yang dibuat oleh Ou-sama?

Kei akan mengetahuinya dan menjadi dongkol sendiri. Biarkan cerita itu untuk lain kali.

Sekarang adalah bagaimana dia bertemu secara resmi berhadapan dibatasi oleh net melawan Raja lapangan Kegeyama Tobio dan seperti apa perasaannya saat itu, cerita lain untuk lain hari.

* * *

 **Sisanya saya serahkan kepada para pembaca sekalian, sedih deh liat pairing sama fandom ini keliatan sepi sekali. Tapi gak apa-apa. Saya bisa melakukan investasi di sini, Muahahahah!**

 **Ok ini gaje, jelek pula, pendek pula. Oh sudahlah.**

 **HQ! bukan punya saya, saya lupa siapa yang punya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ia sedang diajak, atau diseret jika melihat tangannya yang di genggam cukup erat, oleh seorang pria dengan telinga kelinci di atasnya.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" Tobio bertanya dengan bingung tapi penasaran juga.

Si pirang pucat menatap arlojinya, "Pertanyaannya untuk nanti saja,"

"Karena kalau tidak akan terjadi hal buruk kepadamu!"

"Tapi kemana?" ia tetap bertanya bahkan saat telah disuruh diam.

Mereka melewati jalan menuju rumah nenek Tobio.

Pemuda dengan telinga kelinci itu masih belum melepaskan pegangan pada tangannya. Tobio dapat mendengarnya menyerapah sambil menatap arlojinya was-was lagi.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?" ia mencoba bertanya sekali lagi. Tobio sebenarnya sedang di tugaskan oleh ibunya untuk ke rumah neneknya mengantar kue namun nampaknya si pria ini benar-benar terburu-buru untuk membawanya melakukan sesuatu. Pertanyaannya dibiarkan tak terjawab.

Sejujurnya sedari dia bertemu dengannya ia merasa ada sepasang mata mengikuti mereka dan ada bayangan bergerak-gerak di antara pohon-pohon yang dilewati mereka sepanjang perjalanan.

Sesampainya di rumah sang nenek, Tobio sebenarnya tak lagi merasakan kehadiran sepasang mata yang tadi dia sebutkan sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tobio mengetuk pintu rumah neneknya, "Nek, ini Tobio, cucu nenek," tapi pintu rumah itu malah langsung terbuka saat ia mengetuknya, seolah-olah dibiarkan terbuka. Si pirang hanya berdiri melihat arlojinya seperti menunggu sesuatu, ia tak menghiraukan Tobio saat dipandangnya.

"Nek?" tanya Tobio perlahan memasuki rumah sang nenek.

Ia menemukan neneknya sedang tertidur dengan selimut menutupi sampai wajah. Tobio menghampirinya dengan wajah gembira seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika hanya dengan orang terdekatnya, senyum tulus bukan senyum penjahat ataupun senyum kakunya saat dengan orang lain.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan neneknya, "Nek... kenapa mata nenek sangat besar?"

Suara sang nenek terdengar berat dan agak kasar, "Tentu saja untuk melihatmu dengan lebih baik, Tobio-chan,"

Tobio kembali bertanya, "Nek... kenapa suara nenek terdengar berbeda?"

Sang nenek pun sepertinya tak lelah menjawab, "Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu Tobio-chan, aku yang sakit ini memaksakan diri menjawab,"

Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o', "Tapi nek, sejak kapan gigi nenek yang ompong jadi ada giginya, runcing pula," ia bertanya polos.

Si nenek nampak menyeringai, "Untuk. mengunyahmu. Tobio. Chan."

Dan ia menarik Tobio untuk dimakan, ia akan berhasil jika pria yang bersama dengan Tobio tadi tidak menghalanginya. Sebenarnya dia tidak menghalangi sih, lebih tepatnya dia menghentikannya, dengan menekan arloji yang sejak tadi di bawanya.

"Cih, pekerjaan seperti ini membuat lelah saja. Aku penasaran kenapa Akiteru selalu melakukan ini, apa untungnya coba?" ia berucap kesal, itu kata-kata terpanjangnya sejak tadi.

Ia melepas genggaman tangan sang serigala dari Tobio lalu menyeret yang bersangkutan ke luar rumah itu. Kei masuk lagi lalu mengambil sebuah buku kemudian membuka kesebuah halaman, judul buku itu adalah The Little Red Ridding Hood. Kei bertanya-tanya kenapa sampai sekarang masih ada anak-anak yang menyukai cerita seperti ini. iya sih ya, mengingat yang diceritakan disini bukan cerita aslinya hanya yang sudah di tambahkan. Tapi tetap saja kalau begini berat tugas Kei kalau selalu kemari setiap malamnya.

Ia menatap buku di tangannya. Lalu melihat wajah Tobio yang membeku dalam waktu.

Sayang juga sih ya, kalau wajahnya ini harus di habisi oleh si serigala buruk rupa.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di dalam kepala Kei. Ia mengambil sebuah buku. Buku sketsa, isinya penuh akan gambar-gambar miliknya.

Kei duduk kemudian mengambar wajah sosok yang masih terjebak dalam waktu. Karena ia tau jika waktu akan kembali berjalan dengan normal.

Dan benar saja, saat ia telah selesai mengambar bagian dasar si tudung merah. Tobio telah kembali bergerak seperi semula, wajahnya terlihat terkejut dan bingung.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya takut-takut, "T-tunggu, bukankah tadi sang serigala akan memakanku?" Tanyanya kepada Kei.

Kei mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Apakah kau menginginkan itu untuk terjadi?" ia telah menyelesaikan bagian dasar untuk bagian wajah dan pakaian Tobio.

Tanpa peringatan Kei mengambil buku lain yang tadi di gunakannya untuk mengurung si serigala dan memasukan Tobio kembali ke ceritanya dengan cekatan.

Ia melihat arlojinya lalu menghela nafas lelah. Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Pekerjaannya berakhir, untuk hari ini.

Bagaimana ceritanya Kei bisa ada di cerita tudung merah dengan kostum seperti kelinci dari cerita Alice in wonderland?

Mudah, kakaknya merecokinya agar mengerjakan pekerjaannya barangkali hanya untuk malam itu saja.

 ** _["Kei, bantu kakak ya? Kerjain malam ini aja," Akiteru sambil berlutut lho didepan adiknya sendiri._**

 **" _Enggak mau," Kei berucap sambil berlalu melewatinya, ia anggap apa kakaknya ini?_**

 ** _Sampah, mungkin._**

 **" _Kalau di kasih kue stroberi mau 'kan, ya?" bujuknya lagi, mengeluarkan jurus terampuhnya._**

 **" _..." Kei menghela nafas, wajahnya memerah tak bisa menolak hal kesukaannya, "Ok, tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja," ucapnya sambil meninggalkan sang kakak yang bersorak bahagia. Sekarang dia bisa tidur tenang sambil mengerjakan tugas kampus yang menumpuk!]_**

Dan berakhir dengan dia memiliki kantung mata, telat kesekolah, lengkap dengan tertidur pada semua mata pelajarannya guru killer. Mampus kamu Kei.

Kena hukum, lalu dapat tugas kemudian pulang dengan keadaan babak belur. Mentalnya tertekan, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa sampai sekarang Akiteru bahkan masih waras apalagi mengingat dia mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

Sampai di kamar Kei melempar dirinya ke atas kasur. Rindu untuk kembali bermimpi dengan tenang. Heh, jangan kira Cuma Akiteru yang bisa punya masalah dia juga bisa.

Kesadarannya hilang saat kelopak matanya tak tahan menahan kantuk

* * *

 **Dan... Cut~~~~!**

 **Sengaja Kaca tulis sampai sini karena memang ini CUMA rencana.**

 **Ini cuma semacam ide, gak tau kapan bakal di lanjutin atau malah gak. cuman mau berbagi lah sebagai sesama shipper sarkastik ini.**

 **episode selanjutnya juga gak bakal ngelanjutin jalan cerita ini. Sesuai namanya, ini fic sampah di file Kaca, yang mau Kaca bersihkan dulu.**

 **Anggap aja sebagai back up file /derr/**

 **Kalau kapan-kapan Kaca ngeles alat tulisnya rusak atau filenya hilang~~~~**

 **Semoga para TsukiKage shipper jiwanya tenang di alam sana /Ditembak/**

 **Kaca sangat berterima kasih jika kalian mau bermurah hati memberi kata-kata yang mendidik, karena Kaca butuh kritikan mendidik. Bukan kata 'lanjut'!**

 **Kalau mau nge-flame pun sebenarnya gak apa asalkan ada alasan yang mendukung, bukan karena pairingnya, melainkan kemampuan menulis Kaca!**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
